


Roxy ♦ Black Queen - Down With The Queen

by ooopo123



Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Genderqueer Character, Canon Queer Character, Carapacians (Homestuck) - Freeform, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Roxy Lalonde, Genderqueer Character, Headcanon, Interspecies Relationship(s), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Scratch (Homestuck), Rare Pairings, Void Players Can See Things That Are Invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooopo123/pseuds/ooopo123
Summary: It all started, as things in a post-apocalyptic waterworld ripoff life was want to do, with the Capitalist’s show pig: ‘Christmas’. Really, with as many holiday themed movies Roxy had watched in preparation, they should have expected something to go wrong.However, that something being agatecrasherhadn't been in the movies.
Relationships: Banished Quasiroyal & Roxy Lalonde, Black Queen & Roxy Lalonde, Roxy Lalonde & Snowman
Series: Randomly Generated Ships: Rare-pairs Galore [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Roxy ♦ Black Queen - Down With The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> 11th in a 30 part series!

It all started, as things in a post-apocalyptic waterworld ripoff life was want to do, with the Capitalist’s show pig: ‘Christmas’.

Roxy had wanted to try celebrating ‘Christmas’, a holiday that seemed to cover the whole of December and a good chunk of November according to the numerous holiday movies (almost annihilating this ‘Thanksgiving’ nonsense they could find scant traces of on the Internet). Unfortunately Dirk hadn’t wanted to participate in a copy ‘n’ paste holiday he was certain his pseudo-brother figure wouldn't have partaken in past the point of the occasional ironic semi-naked holiday photoshoot. So, Roxy’s only real option was to resort to the Carapacians around them.

Ofcourse, the language barrier between them was a bit of an obstacle in that endeavour. That, and absolutely none of them knew what Christmas was. Let alone a ‘Santa’ or a ‘Christ’ (in all honesty, Roxy themself didn’t think they completely understood what those two things were either).

They’d briefly considered forcing the Carapacians into their house; maybe tying them up if they struggled; after all, what was a good party without a bit of bondage. In the end they decided to spare the guys their freewill, and dignity, and just coerced them into joining with mountains of orange gourds. They’d even gone all out and appearified a couple dozen lemons; personally, they couldn’t stand the sourness of them, but the Carapacians couldn’t seem to get enough of the citrusy glands.

All in all, things had been going great! But, really, if Roxy learned anything from all the holiday movies they’d watched in preparation for this, it was that things rarely ever ended the way you’d originally intended.

And what Roxy hadn’t intended was for there to be a _gatecrasher_ at their Christmas party. In no conceivable way, shape or form would they have ever been able to predict that there would be one, of course. Naturally, they'd thought the Black Carapacians would stay in their respective squares. As they normally did.

Obviously, that’s not what happened.

-_-_-_-_-

It was above their crowded living room, on the landing at the top of the stairs, that Roxy first saw her. She made no move to hide herself, yet none of the white Carapacians around her seemed to know she was there; if they had they likely would have been freaking out just like every other time the two colours of Capacians met. Roxy couldn’t guess whether that was because they genuinely didn’t notice the woman or because they were high off of the lemons.  
Personally, Roxy couldn’t find it within themself to take their eyes off of her.

She stood ramrod straight, her stride prim and proper and confident with purpose, just as they’d always imagined their mum would walk; dodging oblivious white Carapacians that barely reached the height of her waist, one hand curled tightly to her chest; all the while a sneer curled her dignified features to reveal disturbingly sharp teeth. Teeth that were the only white on her, apart from her eyes that stood out like beacons: two slits of bright, ghoulish, white.

It was then that Roxy made contact with those very eyes.

That lasted for less than a second before the black Crapacian was up and absconding through the door to the exterior walkway, in the direction of the observatory. High-on-lemons and thoroughly confused Carapacians sent flying in all directions.

Before Roxy even registered their own actions, the vodka cruiser they'd been drinking was captchalogued and they were on the move. High tailing it through stoned Carapacians and into the fenestrated wall that was connected to the observatory.

They hit the ground hard coming out on the other side of the portal, just as the woman they were chasing made it to the top of the tower’s stairs. Roxy, ever impulsive, wasted no time in executing a truly epic forward roll and using their momentum to tackle the Carapacian. She went down with an ear splitting screech of rage, multiple softening pumpkins serving as her messy landing pad.

“Unhand me!” In a show of surprising strength, the woman braced her hands against her assailant and bodily shoved them high into the air and back onto the concrete floor. This time landing on their very own orange vegetables. At a loss for words, possibly more from the fact that this woman was the first Capacian that _spoke English_ than an aftereffect from the impromptu flight, Roxy stared speechless as the intruder tried to clean herself of pumpkin. Nursing an aching bump on the back of their head as they did so. “Do not stare at me so, Rouge. It makes you look like some lame brained moron.”

Snapping out of their stupor, Roxy climbed unsteadily back onto their feet. The ghost of the woman’s hands still warm on their shoulders. By that point, though, her attention was off of Roxy, instead focused on frantically scanning the pumpkin covered floor for...Something.

Roxy watched the woman scour the Observatory. Her back bent and pieces of pumpkin caught in the folds of her clothing as she searched for what might as well have been a needle in a haystack for how hard it was to find. And, honestly, Roxy was beginning to feel a little awkward just standing in the middle of the room. They’d been expecting a showdown for the ages, but instead was watching a stranger who’d broken into her house look underneath pumpkins for some lost object; what they’re trying to say is: they shouldn’t be the one feeling awkward here!

Sighing, Roxy headed toward the stair’s railing, figuring it might take a while for the Carapacian to finish up in there. They still had a party of high-as-hell guests to monitor, after all.

Not three steps taken and Roxy felt themself tread on something small, hard, and very much not a pumpkin.

Picking it up, Roxy held it against the sunlight coming in through the surrounding windows. In their hand a ring's polished gold gilding glinted mischievously.

Behind them, a familiar clunk of metal sounded behind them, and Roxy felt something cold press into the middle of their back.

"It would be in your best interest," The woman pressed the nozzle of her weapon deeper into Roxy's spine, "to return my ring."

Ever so slowly, Roxy raised her arms. Ring perched in between her fingers.

Typically, yes, being held at gunpoint was quite the motivation to do as was so strongly suggested. Unfortunately, for both the woman and their own well being, Roxy was a teenager and lived by a creed that transcended both time and the Apocalypse alike… _YOLO._

Without warning the woman suddenly found herself unarmed; instead with her own gun in the arms of the enemy and aimed at its owner.

Roxy shot the Carapacian a smirk, "No. You."

It was the woman’s turn to raise her hands in surrender this time. Satisfied the Capacian wasn’t about to make any stupid movements against someone with a gun, Roxy relaxed their stance. Returning their gaze back to the ring settled oh so snugly around their finger. “Sooo… What’s so special ‘bout this anyhow? Just looks like a plain old ring ta me.” Somehow, the woman managed to intensify her glare even more than it had already been.

“Well. I suppose it holds a certain sentimental value to me, seeing as I stole it back from that miserable inter-planetary tyrant of an amphibian. That and-.” Immediately, the woman held Roxy’s undivided attention once again.

“ _Wait_. Wait just a damn _second_. Tyrant? Amphibian? Are you talking about the Batter Witch? The fucking Fish Bitch herself?” White eyes widened, blinking owlishly.

“The Condescension, yes.You know of that waste of life?”

“Holy shit, you do mean her! And you hate her too! OMG, why didn’t you just say so!” Roxy ignored the Carapacians startled spluttering, instead slipping the ring off of their finger and flicking it back over to its owner. “That bitch is the one that screwed over this planet in the first place. And any foe o’ hers is a friend o’ mine, I guess!” They scratched at their cheek, captchaloguing their newly acquired gun. Not that the woman seemed to mind, as shocked as she was to be holding her ring again without any bloodshed “Just, don’t try to kill me again. Yeah?”

The woman slid her ring back on once again. Metal seeming to bend and mold to the shape of the finger as she did so. Roxy blinked a couple times, rubbing their eyes.

“You certainly live up to your title, Rouge.”

“Eh, what title? Whaddya talkin’ about?” The woman shook her head.

“Nothing of importance.”

With what might have been a smile, if you looked at it from out the corner of your eye whilst in the downward dog yoga position, the woman took a seat on one of the still standing pumpkins; only a prayer and a miracle being the reason as to why the softening vegetable didn’t collapse under her weight. Roxy prodded a pumpkin near them, the skin of it giving away upon contact, and resigned themself to standing.

“So... That ring’s special ‘cause it belongs to you? But then the Batter Witch stole it? But then you managed to steal it back?” Even without eyebrows, Roxy read the blank look the woman wore easily.

“Well, yes, as I was saying before: Not only does the ring hold sentimental value, it just so happens to also make the wearer invisible.”

“ _What!_ But _I_ can see you just fine!” As if to prove their point they made their way over to the woman, accidentally sending one of their feet through the soft centre of a pumpkin. They hopped around trying to kick the goop off. The debacle derailing their thought process. Shaking her head, the woman huffed incredulously.

“Just because _you_ may be able to, Rouge, does not mean everyone _else_ can. Why do you suppose none of those Prospitians were running amok at the mere sight of me?" Roxy stood there for a long second. If one looked closer, they might have even been able to see the gears turning in their head. Finally, they wrapped their head around the reality of the situation.

"Because they _couldn’t_ see you…"

"Exactly." Not one to be put off for long, Roxy's brain latched onto the idea that this ring could harness true invisibility. A power not even humanity as a whole had been able to fully work out before their extinction. Which, in their opinion, was pretty cool!

"How does that work? Like, does it redirect light or project an image over you or what?" The Carapacian sighed, rubbing her ring slowly.

"That I unfortunately do not know. Truthfully, this isn't even how the ring is supposed to work. Even I do not know all that it is capable of."

"Oh." Picking up on the dampened mood, Roxy wilted; any further questions on that topic dying on their tongue. “Uh, anyway, what’s your name? I’ve just been calling you ‘The Woman’ in my head like some bad James Bond villain, or a dominatrix, LMAO.” That seemed to lighten the air between them, but not in a distinctly positive way. Instead the Carapacian just came off as confused. "Like, what do you call yourself? For example: I’m Roxy Lalonde.”

“Where I’m from we don’t typically have ‘names’, we have titles.”

“Woah, that’s wild.” Roxy squatted where they stood, “Well, what’s yours?”

“Currently it’s... The Bluffed Quaestor.” She gnashed her teeth, “A title I am less than proud of. The day the Condescension stole my ring, she stole _everything_ from me, my title included. I used to be something great, Rouge. Something _beautiful_. Something I _will be again._ ”

Roxy paused, watching the Quaestor warily from the floor. The Conviction in her voice as unsettling as it was enticing. They had always been drawn to those with a passion, after all; Dirk being a prime example.

“And… What would that be…?” She stared Roxy down with an unparalleled intensity, making them feel smaller than they already felt.

“The Black Queen. Ruler of Derse.” Roxy looked the former Queen up and down. Took note of the rags she adorned, rags not at all dissimilar to those that their Caracapian neighbours too wore, and wondered just how a Queen went from undisputed royalty to a refugee inhabiting the slums of an entirely different planet.

“And _how_ are you going to do that? The Batter Witch is, like, a one woman army! She basically took over Earth single-handed!" It was hard to mistake the smirk that overcame the Quaestor's face for anything other than purely malicious.

“When I retrieved my ring from her treacherous grasp, Rouge, I was careful to leave her none the wiser to my continued existence; especially after she’d thought me dead." She lowered her voice, a poisonous murmur filling the room, "But understand me when I say this, Rouge: I shall not be so kind a second time.”

It occurred to Roxy to point out how much of a non-answer that was; to ask the Quaestor exactly what she had meant. However, they were fully aware just how pointless such a question would be. They knew just as well as she herself did what the Quaestor was inferring. “And you, Rouge, shall help me." Those words ripped Roxy out of their own head, "After all, it is as you said: Any foe of hers is a friend of mine.”

The Quaestor held out a pitch black hand topped with claw-like nails. A threat just as much as it was a promise. Internally, Roxy at once both cursed and applauded their instinctive draw to those with a passion. It seems not only would they be learning how she went from Black Queen to Bluffed Quaestor, but be actively participating in her rise back to such power.

And so, with a clasping of hands, they and their universe all knew: The days of the Empress’ seemingly endless reign were now numbered.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story down! This one is way longer than I'd intended for it to be, almost 3x as long. Not sure whether it's thrived or suffered because of that. I honestly feel as if I dropped the ball a bit with this story, what with the holidays and getting sick once again, but I'll leave that up to y'all to tell me. XD  
> Anyway, a key headcanon in this is that Roxy, a Void Player, can see the Black Queen despite her being invisible because of Roxy's aspect. They're able to, literally in this case, 'see what isn't there'. Had, say, either Equius or Horrus been there they would have been able to see the Queen too.  
> ALSO! I MADE A DISCORD SERVER FOR MY WRITING! IF YOU'RE AT ALL INTERESTED IN TALKING TO ME FURTHER OUTSIDE OF COMMENTING (Which I deeply appreciate if you do comment) TRY JOINING WITH THIS LINK: https://discord.gg/5z2e34U


End file.
